In a workplace, individuals are oftentimes connected through formalized groups as well as through activities across a variety of workloads. For example, individuals may share explicit relationships with other people according to an organizational structure (e.g., peers, managers, directs, etc.), and may share implicit relationships with others determined according to shared activities (e.g., direct communication between individuals, individuals included on distribution lists together, meeting attendees, an individual following another person, an individual “liking” a document created by another person, etc.).
Oftentimes, people in a workplace may have trouble contextualizing and identifying who other people in the organization are. While a user may be acquainted with another person in the organization, he/she may not know who the other person works with, who the other person's colleagues are, who he/she and the other person have in common, etc.
A user may be able to go to a specific service (e.g., a traditional enterprise search, address book, web search, consumer service, etc.) to see activities related to an individual or entity on a specific workload; however, it is oftentimes difficult for users to get an overview of an individual's explicit and/or implicit people relationships across multiple workloads. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.